


North Pole

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Background Robert Parrish, Comforting Ronan Parrish, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Robert Parrish Is His Own Warning, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Soft Ronan Lynch, sad adam parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ronan isn't expecting Adam. He definitely isn't expecting him to show up at The Barns covered in bruises.Robert Parrish is an arsehole.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	North Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Adam describes violence

Ronan was lounging on the sofa. Opal was rolling around on the floor deep in her own imagination. Chainsaw was asleep on the back of the sofa. Ronan heard the sound of the Hondayota pulling up at the front of the house. He frowned, not expecting Adam tonight, even though he’d definitely been planning on showing up at St Agnes later that night. Ronan stood to meet Adam at the door. There was no nice way to say it, Adam looked a mess. His shoulders were tight with tension and he was making a point to look down at the floor. 

“Adam,” Ronan whispered, feeling tension rolling from the other boy. He looked at his watch. Adam shouldn’t even be done with his shift at Boyd’s yet. Adam stopped halfway through the door but still didn’t look up at Ronan. Ronan took a precautionary step closer to Adam who visibly tensed as Ronan moved to reach out to him. Ronan pulled his hand back. 

“What happened?” Ronan asked. Adam finally lifted his head up. One side of his head was varying shades of purple, his lip was split and his eye was swollen. Ronan’s blood ran cold. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” Ronan’s voice was cold and low. 

“No,” Adam feebly protested. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have, I should have. Fuck, I’m stupid.” 

Ronan opened his arms. Adam hesitantly moved forward and allowed himself to be enveloped into Ronan.

“I don’t care what happened, but this was not your fault.” Adam said nothing in reply to Ronan, but allowed himself to be comforted in his boyfriend’s arms. Gradually, Ronan led them into the living room. He sat on the sofa and Adam laid down, putting his head in Ronan’s lap. Ronan ran his hands through Adam’s dirt coloured hair. Chainsaw clacked a little at them, annoyed at being disturbed. Opal looked up and opened her mouth to ask a question, but Ronan shook his head at her and she returned to the game she’d been playing. Adam and Ronan were silent for the longest time. Ronan was desperate to ask what had happened and also to show Robert Parrish exactly what he thought of him, but right now, Adam needed him. 

“I saw my mom. Last week. I didn’t tell you. I told her about graduation. It was stupid. Just wanted her to act like an actual parent.” Ronan’s hand stopped moving in Adam’s hair when he felt tears running onto his leg. “So, tonight, I’m at Boyd’s and there’s a bang on the door. At first, I thought it was you screwing around. I opened the door and he’s stood there and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He said I was showing off and the usual stuff. Then he starts hitting me, and I should have seen it coming, but he caught me off guard. Boyd had been in the office, heard something. He came out and got Dad off me, then sent me home for the night. Didn’t want to be on my own, so I came here.” 

“I’m glad you came here, I’m glad you told me. I love you.” Ronan bent his head to kiss some of the tears from Adam’s face. 

“I love you too.” Adam whispered, wiping the rest of his tears with the back of his hands. 

“Opal, go get Adam some slices of the pizza we had.” Opal jumped up from her spot on the floor. 

“M’not hungry.” Adam mumbled, burying his face deeper into Ronan’s lap. 

“Well then, I’ll eat it.” Ronan replied as he turned the TV over to a documentary about people walking to the North Pole. 

“You know, I didn’t think the North Pole was real for so long. I thought it was made up like Santa. And of course, I knew that Santa wasn’t real, so it just made sense that places like Lapland and the North Pole weren’t real either.” Adam admitted. Ronan let out a loud laugh that made Chainsaw jump and squawk about. 

“I thought you were meant to be the brain box of us.” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely though that Lapland was made up like Santa for longer than I care to admit


End file.
